I'm Gonna Hit You Hard!
by rheassure
Summary: Lee Jihoon, si ketua klub musik sekaligus produser muda dengan segala masalah yang menimpanya. Bagaimana bila kita tambahkan si kembar Kwon Soonyoung dan Kwon Hoshi kedalam daftar masalahnya? Akankah dunianya semakin suram atau justru sebaliknya? A SoonHoon / HoZi fanfiction! School-Life AU! Boys-Love! DLDR! Happy Reading!


**I'm Gonna Hit You Hard!**

 **A Seventeen Fanfiction©**

 **Disclaimer : Characters are belong to Pledis Ent. The story plot and idea are mine.**

 **Pairing : SoonHoon / HoZi**

 **Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

 **Rate : K+ - T**

 **Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

"Duduklah..." ucap seorang pria berparas 30 tahunan dengan nada tenang namun ekspresinya memancarkan ketegasan disana. Seraya menunggu orang tersebut memposisikan dirinya, ia tak henti memberi tatapan menyelidik.

"Tahukah kau alasan aku memanggilmu kesini?"

Seorang lelaki berperawakan sedikit mungil untuk ukuran siswa SMA itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat surai merah mudanya sedikit teracak. Ia memasang ekspresi tak kalah tenang.

"Nilaimu turun, Jihoon- _ah_." Pria itu menangkap perubahan ekspresi siswa didepannya yang kian menegang, "Bukan hanya turun seperti biasanya, namun benar-benar turun seperti wahana di Lotte World-"

"Maksudmu _gyro drop_?"

"Yah, seperti itulah. Kembali ke topik," ucapnya.

Dengan dehaman pelan ia mengembalikan kewibawaannya setelah tadi candaannya digagalkan oleh Jihoon, "Jadi sekolah memutuskan memberimu skors hingga nilaimu stabil kembali. Skors, berarti tidak ada perlombaan yang akan kau ikuti lagi hingga nilaimu stabil."

" _MWO_?! Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini _seonsaengnim_! Kompetisi itu akan dimulai seminggu lagi, dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya! Aku sudah berusaha keras menyempurnakan partiturnya dan demo nya pun hanya tinggal diserahkan, satu-satunya hal yang belum kulakukan adalah menampilkannya!" seru pemuda yang dipanggil Jihoon itu seraya memukul meja dihadapannya.

Perawakannya mungkin mungil, tapi kalian akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghadapinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan memicingkan matanya. Teriakan sebelumnya sukses membuat _seonsaengnim_ dihadapannya itu sedikit tersentak.

Beruntung ruang guru tengah sepi, hanya ada beberapa guru wanita yang sudah beringsut keluar setelah Jihoon berteriak tadi.

"Jihoon mengertilah, ini semua keputusan kepala sekolah setelah sebelumnya hal ini juga telah dibahas dengan para petinggi sekolah. Jadi bukan kewenanganku untuk memutuskan."

Pemilik surai merah muda itu menggeram pelan, "Tidak bisakah kau membujuk mereka? Bukankah kau pembina klub musik Min _seonsaengnim_?"

"Lagipula perlakuan seperti inikah yang aku dapatkan setelah berulang kali memberikan sekolah ini berbagai medali dan piala? Kompetisi minggu depan merupakan kompetisi internasional _seonsaengnim_ , dan aku telah berusaha keras."

"Justru itu mereka memintamu beristirahat Jihoon- _ah_ ," ujar pria dihadapan Jihoon dengan tegas, "Aku juga mulai mengkhawatirkanmu, sudah saatnya kau beristirahat. Lagipula kau sudah pernah mendapatkan medali perak dalam kompetisi serupa, bukan?"

Jihoon terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menatap gurunya tak kalah tegas, "Kumohon, _seonsaengnim_... Lagipula nilaiku tidak pernah jatuh sebelumnya. Aku pastikan nilaiku akan membaik, tanpa harus diskors seperti ini."

"Pihak sekolah pasti tidak akan percaya padamu. Lihat saja nilaimu sekarang Jihoon- _ah_ , dan aku yakin semuanya akan bertambah buruk jika kau tetap bersikeras seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak..." Kali ini sang guru menghela nafasnya berat.

Berbicara kepada salah satu anak emas nya ini tidak pernah menjadi tugas yang mudah.

Meskipun ia termasuk murid yang jenius –bagaimana tidak, meskipun ia sibuk ia tak pernah terlempar dari peringkat 10 besar sekolahnya– namun Jihoon juga telah terkenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang tak jarang membuatnya terlibat dalam konflik.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi keputusan ini tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Skors, berarti kau juga tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan studio musik dan semua peralatan didalamnya."

Jihoon memijat keningnya, ia merasa pusing seketika.

Studio musik merupakan rumah keduanya. Sial.

"Jika kau melanggar, pihak sekolah tidak akan segan memberikan surat peringatan langsung kepada walimu. Lalu jika kau kembali melanggar, maka kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, _arra_?"

"Ah – Satu hal lagi. Selama masa skorsmu, kau diberi tugas untuk menjadi tutor dua orang yang mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

Kerutan di kening Jihoon terukir kembali, "Selama nilai mereka belum membaik, kau tidak akan dibebaskan dari masa skorsmu."

"Lelucon macam apa lagi ini? Mereka ingin aku beristirahat tapi membebaniku dengan hal tak penting lainnya?"

"Penting. Berbagi ilmu secara tidak langsung akan membuatmu lebih menguasai materi."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," ucap pemuda itu seraya menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Setiap senin, rabu, dan jum'at di perpustakaan. Hari ini kau bisa mulai. Mereka akan menunggumu disana," balas Min _seonsaengnim_ itu tanpa menggubris penolakan Jihoon sebelumnya. "Ini surat pemberitahuan resminya, kalau kau tidak percaya."

"ARGH!" Dengan itu pemuda bermarga Lee itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menarik kasar surat itu beserta tumpukan partitur yang terletak di meja. Tanpa pamit, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat itu setelah berkata, "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menghajar kepala sekolah, sialan."

Tentu saja perkataan sebelumnya hanya sekedar gertakan. Ia masih sayang terhadap sekolah ini. Lebih tepatnya sayang waktu berharga yang ia telah buang selama setahun dan prestasi yang ia telah raih.

Manik matanya memandangi surat pemberitahuan yang gurunya berikan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merobek kertas tak berdosa itu dengan kasar dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Dengan menghentakkan kaki, ia menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tengah ramai oleh siswa-siswi, wajar saja jam istirahat pertama tengah berlangsung.

Puluhan pasang mata terarah kepadanya namun ia sama sekali tak peduli dan semakin memasang tatapan kesal. Tubuh mungilnya tampak kesusahan dengan sebuah tas berisi gitar yang terlilit di lengan kanan, dan setumpuk partitur di tangan kirinya.

BRUK!

' _Nice,_ ' batinnya. Kesialan lain tak terduga yang menimpanya.

Matanya dengan tajam memandangi partitur yang berserakan di koridor.

Ia membungkuk namun menyangsikan dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil kertas-kertas itu. Wajahnya mungkin tampak tenang, tapi sedari tadi otaknya telah melepuh dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

Pada akhirnya pemuda mungil itu memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sumber masalahnya kali ini, dan mengabaikan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dalam seakan tatapan itu dapat melubangi punggung Jihoon kapan saja.

Tapi sekali lagi, masalah yang dialami Lee Jihoon terlampau banyak hanya untuk sekedar membuatnya peduli.

Saat ini atap sekolah merupakan satu-satunya destinasi yang terbaik untuk menenangkan diri. Dan benar, disinilah Jihoon berada.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada pinggiran atap. Desir angin menyapu kulitnya yang halus tanpa cacat apapun. Ia memandang kosong pada langit yang seakan berada dalam jangkauannya.

Jangan berpikir ia akan bunuh diri. Tentu saja itu adalah pilihan terbodoh menurutnya. Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada masalah tidak boleh mengikuti kompetisi. Bicara mengenai itu, Jihoon semakin kesal saja.

Ia meletakkan _case_ gitarnya asal sebelum duduk bersandar pada salah satu pinggiran pagar.

Memejamkan mata dan berniat untuk tidur sekaligus melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Ia bahkan tak pernah tahu masalah apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini.

 **\- I'm Gonna Hit You Hard –**

Ia merasakan tubuhnya berat. Bukan, bukan karena berat tubuhnya sendiri melainkan lebih seperti ada yang mengganjal, seperti dirinya menopang tubuh orang lain. Tapi sebelumnya Jihoon hanyalah seorang diri di atap ini, lagipula tidak pernah ada yang datang kesini selain dirinya dan petugas kebersihan.

Tidak mungkin kan– petugas kebersihan tidur disebelahnya, bukan?

" _Ah choo_!" Spontan Jihoon bersin saat menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk mengetahui siapa orang disampingnya, namun naasnya beberapa helai rambut masuk ke rongga hidungnya saat itu.

"Ahh!"

"Aaa!" Satu lagi teriakan yang menyusul teriakan Jihoon tadi.

Kelopak mata mungil milik Lee Jihoon itu sedikit terbelalak saat mendapati sosok dengan surai _light blonde_ yang menatapnya tak kalah terkejut.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa tidur di bahuku?!"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya padamu."

"Oh... Aku, Kwon Soonyoung dari kelas 2-4."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya pemuda pirang pemilik nama Kwon Soonyoung itu sedikit cengo. Entah Jihoon yang bertanya terlalu cepat, atau memang nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sehingga ia tidak paham pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tidur di bahuku?"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin tidur di sebelahmu. Sepertinya nyaman. Tapi lama kelamaan leherku sakit dan aku butuh bantal," ucap Soonyoung jujur dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Jihoon mengernyit heran. Ia memasang tatapan menyelidik tak nyaman kemudian berdiri dan bermaksud beranjak dari tempat tersebut hingga sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Jika kau berniat masuk kelas sayang sekali istirahat pertama telah berakhir semenjak 30 menit yang lalu."

'Bagus Jihoon, bahkan sekarang kau membolos. Bukankah dengan begini masa skorsmu akan bertambah panjang?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya Jihoon benar-benar tinggal disana, dan parahnya ia harus terjebak dengan seorang _namja_ aneh bermata sipit yang entah kenapa terlihat bodoh menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi orang itu menatap Jihoon yang tengah pura-pura tertidur dengan senyum cerah yang tak kalah dengan sinar matahari diatas sana.

'Diamkan saja, nanti juga capek sendiri,' bisiknya dalam hati beberapa waktu lalu sebelum senyuman itu pada akhirnya membuatnya benar-benar risih.

" _Ya_! Maumu apa sih?"

Soonyoung memandang sekelilingnya, "Kau bicara padaku?"

"Memang ada siapa lagi disini selain kau, huh? _Pabo_..."

"Oh, kukira kau masih tertidur. Habis, itu– ukuran matamu tidak ada bedanya."

 _Twitch_! Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan menggeram pelan, "Kau ini benar-benar! Kurang ajar sekali! Kau tidak sadar matamu juga sama!"

"Tetap saja beda kok, mataku ini bentuknya unik seperti jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10:10, kalau punyamu kan hanya berbentuk garis lurus."

Jihoon terdiam sejenak. Ia tersinggung, sungguh. Tetapi kemudian ia sadar, bukan Lee Jihoon namanya bila banyak bicara dengan orang yang ia tidak kenal sebelumnya, apalagi meladeni lelucon bodoh orang lain.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

Hening. Jihoon mengabaikannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ~"

Lagi-lagi Sooonyoung diabaikan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya ampun kau benar-benar marah ya? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu," ucap pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu ramah. Jihoon hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum terfokus pada buku catatannya.

Jemari Jihoon menulis lirik demi lirik dengan lincahnya, kali ini ia merevisi beberapa bagian yang masih kurang. Ia tidak perlu partiturnya karena semua nada dan liriknya telah ia hapal diluar kepala.

Lagipula ia sudah melatih lagu itu selama berbulan-bulan, tentu semuanya akan berjalan sempurna seandainya saja ia tidak diskors.

Ngomong-ngomong soal partitur, dimana tumpukan kertas itu sekarang?

"Mencari apa?" Melihat Jihoon yang sedikit gusar dan seperti sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu, Soonyoung membuka mulut sekali lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Mendengar suara Soonyoung membuat mood nya kembali memburuk, mendengus pelan ia mengabaikan partitur yang dicarinya dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada apa yang dikerjakan sebelumnya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa sih?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Jihoon sontak menoleh untuk memarahi sang pemilik suara.

Namun apa yang membuatnya terkejut adalah posisi mereka saat ini. Wajah pemuda itu terlalu dekat, bahkan kepala mereka hampir menempel. Jarak yang tidak normal untuk dua individu yang notabene tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya seraya mendorong dahi Soonyoung menjauh dengan telunjuknya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu semua urusanku?!"

"Habisnya kau terlihat sibuk sekali."

"Lalu apa hubungannya jawabanmu itu dengan mencampuri urusan orang lain, _eoh_?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja, tidak boleh? Habis aku bosan," keluh Soonyoung dengan bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan dan membuat Jihoon memutar bola mata jengah.

"Pulang sana."

"Tapi jam pulang masih lama."

"Pulang ke kelasmu."

"Ini sudah lewat satu jam, nanti aku diusir. Hei, kau menulis apa sih?"

Jihoon menutup bukunya kasar saat Soonyoung berusaha mengintip lagi apa yang tengah dirinya lakukan. Cukup sudah, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. "Lakukan apa saja yang membuatmu senang asal jangan menggangguku, _arra_?"

"Hei, rambut _pink_ mu itu asli atau tidak?" tanya Soonyoung lagi dengan nada canda yang kentara, mengabaikan perintah dari Jihoon tadi.

"Ya tidaklah, _pabo_!" Jihoon melempar kepala kuning itu dengan kertas yang telah ia remat.

"Aku punya nama, namaku Soonyoung. _Call me Soon_!"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya, "Terserah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita barter, aku diam dan kau beritahu aku siapa namamu. Bagaimana?"

Tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda mungil itu membuat Soonyoung gemas sendiri. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti mengganggu pemuda _pink_ disebelahnya itu.

"Kau pilih jawab atau–"

"Jihoon."

"Oh, Jihoon. Marganya?"

"Kenapa perlu tahu marga, memang kau mau menikah?"

Soonyoung terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Menikah denganmu? Aku mau!" ucapnya diiringi tawa konyol.

'Apa-apaan,' batin Jihoon kesal.

"Memang kalau mau tahu marga harus menikah dulu, begitu?"

"Lee."

"Oh, Lee. Pasaran."

 _Twitch_! Keningnya berkedut. "SOONYOUNG!"

"Iya, Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah polosnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Kau diam, atau ku pukul dengan gitar disana. Jangan main-main."

"Baiklah, baik. Aku hanya bercanda, maaf ya. Habisnya wajahmu lucu saat marah," ucap Soonyoung seraya tersenyum manis pada Jihoon yang tentunya tak berefek pada Jihoon.

Sesaat kemudian keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jihoon dengan liriknya, dan Soonyoung yang membuat origami dari kertas yang dilempar Jihoon tadi.

"Jihoon."

"Jihoon- _ssi_."

"Jihoon- _ah_."

" _Sarangseuroeun_ Jihoon."

"Lee Jihoon."

" _Yeobo_?"

" _Mworago_?! Kau tadi berjanji akan diam setelah kita–" Teriakan nyalang Jihoon terpotong saat sepotong roti melon lembut memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ia melirik sinis Soonyoung yang tengah memasang cengiran bodoh sembari mengunyah.

"Kata _appa_ , orang cenderung melakukan dua hal saat lapar. Marah atau menangis," ucap Soonyoung setelah melahap potongan lain rotinya.

Jihoon tak menggubris, ia membiarkan pemuda menyebalkan itu berulang kali menyuapinya. Lagipula ia memang sedang lapar.

Tak baik menolak sebuah keberuntungan yang datang kepadamu secara cuma-cuma, bukan?

"Kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

"Kuralat, aku tidak berniat membolos. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar setelah semua masalah yang menimpaku, tapi ternyata aku bertemu masalah lain." Dengan itu Jihoon memberi tatapan menohok pada Soonyoung.

"Itu sakit sekali, Jihoon _-ah_ ," ucap Soonyoung dengan gerakan memegang dadanya yang di dramatisir. Membuat Jihoon geli saja. "Kau tidak tanya mengapa aku membolos?"

Jihoon diam saja.

"Aku ingin mencari inspirasi. Untuk gerakan _dance_ ku tentunya."

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Tapi kau perlu tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin tahu– Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon saat kedua pipinya ditarik oleh pemuda aneh dihadapannya.

"Bisa tidak, tak usah sok akrab denganku orang asing?!" tanya Jihoon setelah menampar Soonyoung dan menepis kedua tangan itu. Hebatnya pemuda penyandang marga Kwon itu tidak marah, bahkan terlihat tersinggung pun tidak setelah menghadapi mulut pedas Lee Jihoon.

"Kita bukan orang asing, kita baru 20 menit yang lalu berkenalan dan sekarang kau temanku."

" _Ya!_ Kau pergi dari sini atau benar-benar kupukul Kwon bodoh!" Jihoon beranjak mengambil _case_ gitarnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Pemuda keturunan keluarga Kwon itu meringis sedih sebelum tertawa lepas dan berlari dari Jihoon yang mengejarnya. Mereka berdua bahkan tak sadar tengah mengelilingi atap sekolah yang luas ditemani terik matahari.

"Baiklah baiklah _aegi-ya_ , aku minta maaf atas semua leluconku. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Soonyoung saat menggapai knop pintu yang mengarahkan ke tangga turun, "Aku menyukaimu Jihoon- _ah_!"

Melihat punggung Soonyoung yang menghilang dibalik pintu membuat Jihoon merasa lebih lega.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya di bagian lantai yang teduh dan berbaring menatap langit. Menyusuri setiap inci gumpalan kapas putih yang bergulir diatas sana.

Aneh. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia kesal. Namun berbicara dengan pemuda bernama Kwon Soonyoung itu membuat hatinya lebih ringan, terlebih lagi saat melampiaskan amarah kepadanya, belum lagi tingkah bodohnya yang– tunggu, kenapa ia memikirkan Soonyoung? Tak penting sekali. Lebih baik ia tidur saja.

 **\- I'm Gonna Hit You Hard –**

Derap langkah kaki memenuhi koridor sekolah yang telah sepi pengunjung. Tentu saja, jam sekolah telah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 5:30 PM KST.

Hanya tersisa beberapa kelompok murid kelas 3 yang tengah berdiskusi di ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Fokus ujian tentunya.

Jihoon berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa disisi lain ia juga enggan. Pasalnya ia juga telah telat setengah jam untuk hukumannya, yaitu mengajarkan dua orang yang nilainya turun seperti dirinya.

Sumpah, jika saja ia sedang tidak kena skors mungkin saat ini ia sedang berduaan dengan kasur empuknya dirumah, atau memproduksi lagu-lagu yang indah. Memikirkannya saja membuat Jihoon mual, tak jarang sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hai, Jihoon!"

"Soonyoung? Kenapa aku tidak terkejut sama sekali?" tanya Jihoon saat ia mendengar sambutan dari seseorang yang tengah duduk diujung ruangan.

Saat ini perpustakaan sudah sangat sepi, dan hanya pemuda _blonde_ itulah pengunjung satu-satunya.

'Betah sekali,' batin Jihoon saat melirik sinis Soonyoung yang masih bisa memamerkan senyum ceria miliknya. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah menunggu setengah jam disini. Sendirian pula. Kemauannya perlu Jihoon acungi jempol.

"Kita bertemu lagi, sepertinya kita berjodoh."

"Akan dengan senang hati kuhindari takdir itu."

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?"

Jihoon tak menggubrisnya, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, "Mana yang satunya lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Temanmu yang memiliki hukuman sama sepertimu, dan sepertiku."

"Jadi bukan aku sendiri yang diajarkan oleh mu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Entah mengapa Jihoon dapat menangkap wajah dan nada sedih disana. Ia melirik Soonyoung yang entah mengapa terlihat lucu, wajahnya seperti hamster yang sedang memohon majikannya untuk diberi makan.

Tunggu, apa dia baru saja berkata Soonyoung lucu? Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Oh ya Jihoon, kau kelas apa? Tadi aku lupa bertanya padamu."

"2-1."

Soonyoung terperangah, "Wow! Kelas orang-orang jenius itu? Kau pasti jenius juga!"

"Kalau aku jenius, aku tidak mungkin ada disini," balas Jihoon setengah merendah. Ia memberikan _eye smile_ setengah terpaksa.

"Tidak, kau jenius. Buktinya posisimu sebagai tutor sekarang."

"Ya, terserah saja mau menganggapku apa."

"Menganggapmu kekasihku, boleh?"

"Kau bisa diam tidak atau kujahit bibirmu nanti?!" Jihoon benar-benar lelah sekarang menanggapi celotehan _namja_ ini yang sepenuhnya tidak penting. Sedetik kemudian ia normal, setelahnya ia akan kembali menjadi Soonyoung yang idiot dengan hobinya menjahili Jihoon.

Kedua orang itu tak henti meributkan hal-hal yang tak penting. Sebenarnya hanya Jihoon yang ribut, Soonyoung sih hanya tertawa.

Jihoon sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia sangat tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membalas semua perkataan Soonyoung. Padahal jika itu orang lain, Jihoon hanya tinggal memberi mereka _death glare_ dan mereka akan diam, alih-alih memukul bila sudah keterlaluan.

Namun Soonyoung adalah spesies berbeda.

"Jadi kau yang akan mengajariku?"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama sama menoleh ketika suatu suara menyadarkan mereka.

Mata Jihoon sontak terbelalak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, bahkan tanpa sadar bibirnya terbuka. Bukan, bukan karena fakta disana ada figur pemuda dengan rambut biru nya yang mencolok, melainkan–

"Hoshi _hyung_!"

Jihoon menolehkan lagi kepalanya pada Soonyoung yang tersenyum senang. Demi Tuhan ia tidak bisa mempercayai ini!

Berulang kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Soonyoung dan orang itu secara bergantian.

Ini gila, wajah mereka 100% sama bagai pinang dibelah dua, hanya saja gaya rambut dan berpakaian mereka yang berbeda. Ditambah lagi aura mereka juga berbeda.

Soonyoung notabene memiliki aura ceria dan kekonyolan, berbeda dengan orang ini. Ia sedari tadi menatap Jihoon dengan seringai mengejeknya dan auranya juga kelam.

"Jihoon, kenalkan ini _hyung_ ku, Kwon Hoshi. Kembaranku. Dia pindahan dari Jepang loh."

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Hoshi.

"Yup!" balas Soonyoung dengan nada canda.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan jawaban Soonyoung tadi yang secara langsung mengakui –sebelah pihak– dirinya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, itu menjijikkan," sindir pemuda bernama Kwon Hoshi itu dengan angkuhnya pada Jihoon. Yang diajak bicara sontak berhenti menganga dan kembali tersadar.

Oke, ini pertemuan mereka dan Jihoon sudah mendapat _first impression_ yang buruk. Ia merasa orang ini akan menjadi musuhnya kelak.

'Sungguh Tuhan, aku dosa apa? Menghadapi satu Soonyoung saja sulit, kini kau memberiku dua! Dua! D-U-A!' rutuk Jihoon dalam hati.

" _Hyung_ , kenalkan dia Lee Jihoon–"

"Kita mulai saja pelajarannya," potong Jihoon sembari membuka lembar buku paket matematikanya.

Hingga saat ini keadaan mereka bertiga baik-baik saja, hingga sampai pada saat pemilik surai _dark blue_ itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas perkamen dan kembali menyeringai pada Jihoon.

Hoshi menganggukkan kepalanya seakan tengah menilai sesuatu,

" _I do, I do, wanna spend my life with you  
Kkumeul kkoomyeo I do Sojoonghan geu maengsereul hal ddae  
Ni gyeote naega na-ee naega na-ee gyeoten niga itgiruel_

 _Soneul japgo georeogamyeonseo seoro-ege bareul matchwobomyeonseo_  
 _Yeongwonhi hamkke geol soo itneunji neukkyeobwa._ "

"Hmm... Buruk sekali," imbuhnya seraya meringis pelan.

Jihoon yang mengerti maksud dari pemuda itu sontak mendelik kesal, "Kembalikan itu padaku."

Pemuda yang memiliki wajah persis seperti Kwon Soonyoung itu menyeringai makin lebar dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Jihoon yang wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Wajah mereka bahkan sangat dekat saat ini.

" _Malhaebwa_? Kau tidak pernah pacaran sama sekali bukan?"

Jihoon yang mendengar itu menjadi kesal bukan main. Bukan hanya karena ejekan _namja_ itu, namun ekspresi kemenangannya sekarang sungguhlah menyebalkan.

Ia menatap _namja_ bersurai biru itu nyalang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Corner :**

Annyeong! Yoohoo setelah dua tahun vakum, akhirnya bisa berkarya lagi kkk.

Btw ini Cho Seo Ryun yang berubah pen name jadi Rhea, kalau ada yang kenal dulu/? Kalau gak ada pun, gapapa XD

Sebelum cuap-cuapnya author kasih translate lagu Jihoon dulu ya. Ini lagu Rain sunbae, tapi anggep aja Jihoon yang buat hehe

Translate :

 _I do I do wanna spend my life with you  
I dream "I do" swear these precious words to you  
I'm with you and you are beside me_

 _We hold hands and walk along_  
 _Our feet in time with each other_  
 _I seem to feel like we can always go together_

Okay, first of all gomawo readerdeul yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. FF ini terinspirasi dari stage Hoshi rambut biru yang makin badass dari hari keharinya, like we can now differentiate who is Soonyoung and who is Hoshi XD

Mianhae kalau jelek ya~

I just recently slipped into the diamond life and these two guys chemistry aren't joking y'all! SOONHOON FTW!

Makasih untuk semua mutuals SoonHoon shippers dan yang lainnya yang udah mau baca hehe. You're the real MVP!

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** , author masih harus banyak belajar ^^

Terus author masih kesulitan nentuin Jihoon harus sama Hoshi atau Soonyoung, jadi sangat mengharapkan saran kalian kkk

And last but not least congratulation Seventeen for the first award! Happy birthday uri Boo Seungkwan too!

Thanks for the **REVIEW** guys! Jangan lupa cek poster fic ini juga, keren loh/? *done with self praising XD*


End file.
